A Habit of Fainting
by Flinxster
Summary: "In retrospect, she probably should have expected him passing out on her." Jinx isn't very fond of her new family but it is interesting for her to learn that the West family share a certain tendency.


Lucky was not in the best mood.

The only positive thing she could think of was that her husband, of only a couple of weeks, was looking even worse. Understandable, of course. After all, it was _his_ father who was currently criticizing their entire lifestyle.

''…which is exactly why two teens shouldn't get married to begin with! Don't even get me started on you moving in after, what, two months of knowing each other?''

Lucky considered informing her annoyance of a father-in-law that they in fact had moved in after a couple of days of knowing each other. She chose to keep her mouth shut, remaining seated on the couch with her eyes fixed on the black screen of the TV.

''Dad, the wedding was like a month ago. Maybe it's about time you accept that I'm married to her and we're not splitting up,'' Wally said, following his father as he wandered around the new house with scrutinizing eyes. Lucky thought it was like a mansion, – at least compared to their former perfect and cozy, but very small apartment – especially stocked up with all the fancy wedding presents from some of their richer, alter ego, super friends; specifically Argent and Robin, alias Antonia Monetti and Richard Grayson.

''When are you going to furnish the place?'' Mary, Wally's mother, asked. Lucky glanced at the woman sitting next to her before running her eyes around the room.

''It _is_ furnished,'' Lucky said.

''Oh. So you're keeping it like this…on purpose…okay,'' she said, nodding with scornful eyes.

''Not splitting up? Son, when you get married at the age of 20-''

''I'm turning 22.''

''Then the odds are against you,'' Rudy continued as if uninterrupted.

''We love each other. We work well together. Everyone calls us a perfect couple and despite any and everything we always stick together. When we took those for better or for worse vows we meant them. So why wait? And if you're so sure we're not going to last how about waiting for the divorce before throwing in an _I told you so_?''

''Wally, if she's pregnant-''

''She wasn't pregnant when we announced the engagement _seven months_ ago, and she isn't now. Would you quit presuming that?'' Wally sighed.

''Where's the bathroom?'' Mary asked, standing.

''Down the hall, first to the left,'' Lucky grumbled, wishing with all her might that her in-laws would leave.

''Sweetie, when a guest leaves, it's polite to stand,'' Mary reprimanded with a belittling smile as she headed down the hall.

''Don't call me sweetie,'' she muttered under her breath, inaudibly.

''You know, we've been here for a full hour,-'' and didn't they know it. ''-and you've yet to offer a refill of our refreshments. Unless you have a lack of? Problem buying groceries? Your bills? Wasn't exactly a cheap wedding you threw, and we certainly didn't have a hand in paying for it.''

''Because you're a bunch of cheapskates,'' Lucky muttered.

''Our financial situation is fine. Thanks for worrying,'' Wally said, sarcastically. ''You know where the fridge is. Take whatever you want,'' he added, gesturing to the kitchen.

''Oh, so I have to get it?'' Rudy questioned, walking off with a scowl.

Wally glared and held his hands out as if attempting to strangle his father. Hearing a giggle behind him he turned to look at his wife who was watching him with amusement. He walked over to stand in front of her with a sigh.

''I'm so sorry. I had no idea they were even planning on visiting. Someone must have told them we were back from the honeymoon,'' he said, kneeling so he could peck her on the lips. She smiled, responding to the gesture with another kiss.

''I wish we weren't,'' she sighed as she leaned her forehead against his.

''Well, I could run us back to the hotel.'' He winked.

''Yeah…about coming home early…''

''Are you getting sick again?'' He asked, worriedly. She shook her head.

''But, um, remember what you said to your dad?''

''Don't tell me you think we got married too soon too,'' he groaned as he rose to a stand.

''Not so much that part.'' She stood as well, placing her hands on his shoulders. ''I think now is as good a time as any. Remember how Jinx and Kid Flash were returning to Keystone, and Jinx wanted to hand over leadership of the team to Argent?''

''Yes?'' Wally frowned.

''She's the leader of the team while we stay here in Keystone City-''

''I figured as much when you insisted on buying the house,'' Wally chuckled. ''We already agreed on all this before the wedding. What are you getting at?''

''You know what we said? About why we needed to be on our own?''

''I was there so yes.''

''Married couples need to be on their own because they're starting a life together. And down that road that'll entail-''

''Slowpoke, just fast-forward to the point,'' he teased.

''You said your father shouldn't presume, right?'' She sighed.

''Uh, right.'' He frowned as he briefly recalled telling his father so.

''Well, maybe he wasn't wrong to do so…more kind of right.''

''Right? What do you-… oh.'' He smiled. ''Okay. No, wait…'' His eyes widened. ''Oh… wow…''

In retrospect, she probably should have expected him passing out on her.

''Juice and milk? That's all you have to off-'' Rudy started whining but stopped short.

''Your soap smells a bit odd, sweetie, maybe you should-'' Mary stopped short as well and stared at the same sight as her husband. ''What happened?'' She asked, wide-eyed.

''Oh, him?'' Lucky pointed to Wally's unconscious body on the floor. ''Well, um, how would you feel about becoming grandparents? Um...hypothetically, of course?''

Her in-laws answered by fainting.

''Not that great, then?''


End file.
